matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Snoop (Episode 9.2)
Snoop was the first mission for the Zionites in Episode 9.2. Transcript Tyndall: Warrior, we've got a bit of a problem. It's the intruder; he's made his way into one of our network hubs. It isn't clear what he's doing there, but if he has some means to access of accessing the uplink at that location, he could compromise New Zion's security. I need you to try to draw him off. Operator: I knew this guy was trouble. Heck, he can probably cut through our firewall like it isn't even there. Intruder: Hm... so your network is completely custom-coded, is it? How inconvenient. I could crack it, I suppose, but I doubt it would be worth that much effort just to get through to Zion's machines. No, no, I've never been there--or to that other one you had. Cave systems, aren't they? Sounds incredibly dreary. Operator: Hey... maybe he can't take over our programs like he can with the Machines . Phew, I was worried he was gonna open up a massive network hole straight to our new mainframe. We'd heard rumors of the Machines letting it out that he was freeborn. Now he says he's never been in Zion. So, where'd he come from? Intruder: What do you think about my chances of convincing that Captain Niobe of yours to give me root access? No? Even if I promise not to change her password? Machine Mechanic: Negative, control. There is a delay reaching the target. Security: Negative, control. There is a delay reaching the target. Tyndall: I'm relieved to hear that, operative. We hardly want him getting free access to our systems. But I'm afraid his unannounced visit is causing other problems. The machines must have been tracking him; we're picking up a group of Machine programs converging nearby. We're going to have to evactuate that network center. I need you to intercept the Machines and buy us some time. Operator: Great, so now he's leading the toasters right to us. I've got what looks like Machine hostiles in the area. We've got to stop them from getting to that uplink system. Operator: That's cleared my screen. We've better check with Tyndall to see if we have any more incoming. Tyndall: Warrior, the security system at one of our terminal centers has picked up the intruder on-site. We don't have any staff there right now. I need you to get there and stop him from accessing our data. Operator: Geez, this guys a real pain the jack. Hasn't he heard of private property? Okay, that's the place.I'm picking up his code readings inside. Operator: Uh-oh. He's reached the terminal. Uh... Okay. There's another computer on that local network. If you can get to it quickly, we can use it to shut down that subnet. That'll cut his access. Computer: Shutting down local subnet... ---- Error - Shutdown request timeout at 929.013 Options: Retry / Force Crash / Cycle Power > P Power cycled on 929.013 localsubnet shutdown confirmed. > _ Operator: Look's like that did the trick. I hope we got to it before he managed to get into our data. Um... Want to go check? Intruder: I think I broke it. That's the problem with relying on machines, eh? Then again, I have that problem with people, too. ... No matter. We're not in danger of running short of either, are we? Operator: Sheesh. Well, I don't think he can do any more damage there for now, at least. Intruder: Yes, I know you shut it down. I'd have done the same--but the nice thing about this race is that I'm the only one who knows what the goal is. Tyndall: Well done, {redpill_name}. Ghost has been following reports of your progress, and would like to speak to you. I'm uploading his coordinates to you now. Operator: I'm picking up Ghost's signal in there. Ghost: You handled that well, operative. Looks like the intruder views our working relationship as a mere matter of convience, and has no compunctions about trying to take us for all we're worth. We've got to be careful with him. We judge others by our own measure, and if he trusts no one, it could very well be because he knows that he cannot be trusted himself. Ghost: He wants to use us; we want to use him. We may like to think our motives are better than his--whatever they are--but in certain respects, we're no different than he is--even if he doesn't come from Zion, or the pods, as he and the Machines claim. Tyndall: We're going to have to watch the intruder very carefully, {redpill_name}. It's fortunate that he can't manipulate our programs as easily as he can the Machines', but he's clearly determined to stop at nothing to get what he wants. Completed Computers Computer: [][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][] [][][][][][] Buffer overflow 0x381BDA90 Stack dump created [][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][] *''Episode 9.1'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 9.2) Category:Episode 9.2 Missions